gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyuule
'Tyuule''' (テューレ Tyūre) was a ruler of Warrior Bunnies.'' Personality Tyuule has plans to tear apart everything into bloody war as revenge for being considered a traitor to her people for giving herself to Zorzal, by framing Piña for the murder of the released Ginza slave. And then the chosen murderer for the task is revealed to have plans of revenge against Tyuule for selling out their race. She's been feeding Zorzal lines and fostering his ambition, knowing full well he's an idiot incapable of ruling competently or leading an army. As revenge for being considered a traitor due to giving herself over to Zorzal to protect her people, she's planning to stage the death of a liberated Ginza slave at Piña's hands to, as she sees it, enrage Japan into a Roaring Rampage of Revenge that will create a long, bloody war in which she hopes her family and Zorzal will all die. Appearance Tyuule has long waist-length silver hair and bright red eyes. Her most notable feature are her bunny ears. History Three years before the appearance of the Gate, Tyuule ruled over her people, the Warrior Bunnies, in the plains northeast of the Empire. When the Empire waged war on them with the objective of gaining slaves, the Warrior Bunnies fought savagely against their enemies. While they were able to kill many Empire's soldiers, their enemies ultimately won. As a last resort, Tyuule offered herself to Prince Zorzal in exchange for the safety of her people. Unbeknownst to her, Zorzal arranged his forces to wipe out the Warrior Bunnies anyway, enslaving those who surrendered and killing those who did not. Also, he arranged the information as to make the Warrior Bunnies believe Tyuule sold them out to save herself. Due to this, her own people branded her a traitor and vowed to kill her in revenge. Tyuule endured Zorzal's abuse believing that her sacrifice allowed her people to be safe, but ultimately became aware of the hatred the Warriors bear towards her and the assassination attempts on her. This embittered her, making her feel abandoned and plots in the shadows to manipulate Zorzal into starting a war against JSDF which will destroy everything. Plot Skills & Abilities Sexual Cautiousness: Despite being Zorzal's most used sex slave, never in the story has she ever gotten pregnant despite Zorzal not caring if he did indeed got her to bare his child. Gallery Tyuule's armor, a trophy of war, lies amid the ruins of the Senate Building.png|Tyuule's armor, a trophy of war, lies amid the ruins of the Senate Tyuule.png|Bunnies are cute when eating Tyuule2.png|Tyuule takes an interest in Furuta FurutaTribe.png|My fan art and hopes for the Tyuule - Furuta relationship.Furuta manages to rescue Tyuule. She then abdicates her title as Queen of the Warrior Bunnies by cutting her ear, marking her as a slave. They go to Japan together and establish first a Family Restaurant, then a Family, The Furuta Tribe of Warrior Bunnies! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Warrior Bunnies